


Morgana and Loki Bitch About Their Brothers

by Same_Rules_Apply



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Deadpool being Deadpool, F/M, Fake Science, I want everything to happen in space, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Same_Rules_Apply/pseuds/Same_Rules_Apply
Summary: The title says it all folks. It's nothing but sharp wit, verbal battles, and a couple of cameos.





	Morgana and Loki Bitch About Their Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting on my drive for a while and I just wanted to get it down. I'm not sure how I feel about the ending. But it could just be the start of a whole universe. Either way, these two characters share far too much in common for me not to put them in a room together.

Badger’s problem was he treated the galaxy as if it were all one hellish little hill he owned. With no allegiance owed, he sold information without hesitation. Badger was soon to acquire a second problem of his own when Loki gets out of this mess, faulty internal thrusters be damned. 

From the lone pilot’s chair Loki could override the system, if he wasn’t so busy firing back. The problem with magic is that though he can conjure up a second ship, when it fired back, it does no damage. 

Seven ships, unmarked. 

Loki grimly acknowledges the exoskeletons mixed with tech flying their attack formation on all sides of him. He is familiar with the design. Anonymous likes his penchant to bring them new toys as long as they promise to tell him what it is, what it does, potential alternative uses (can it be weaponized), and who it was supposed to be sold to (the most important part, information and all that). Oh, and don’t forget a duplicate with some upgrades (and fifteen percent profit on all future sales, what, he’s taking all the risk in getting it). He has yet to get the upgrade.

These space pirates could be working for anyone. Or just doing some freelance bounty hunting. Either way Loki couldn’t think of a planet that didn’t want him dead or alive.   
However, dead meant certain secrets would come to light. Honestly he doesn’t know why they even try. 

Pulling a double barrel that has two particle shields pulling at the electrons of the respective ships’ barriers, Loki spins a one eighty flip, and shoots the ship he tagged with a nano virus. It neutralizes the charge, shutting down the enemy ship’s shield. Six ships left. 

Three on his nine, two coming from his six and the last…The impact would throw a lesser pilot. 

Blasted tech. The nano virus turns on his own ship. A fault he hadn’t known about when he liberated it from Stark Enterprises. The blast took out his LYM. 

“Well bloody fuck.”

Loki rolls his eyes. This has more to do with who decides to choose that exact moment to make an appearance than it has to do with his current predicament. 

Loki isn’t completely out of this game, but he isn’t exactly needed. Not that he would ever admit. He finds some satisfaction on picking off the spawn of shit that blew him out of the fight momentarily.   
By the time he turns his LSX-7 Sniper, personally upgraded of course, the all too familiar Viper has taken out two mercenaries. The Viper twists under the one on its tail and pulls a hard ninety degree turn to its left firing an unfamiliar pulse weapon that takes out the shields in one blast, and the ship with a second round. 

What that means is a spectacular show for any appreciative pilot. With one mercenary in pursuit and the other turning, the Viper dives in what would be down by the perspective of all parties involved, and takes a hard barrel right, just as the second mercenary ship rights itself into the Viper’s path. 

One behind, one in front, the Viper pulls straight up, the collision is impressive. Loki sighs. Gravity pulley latch onto his hull. Loki curses.   
He’d hail the Viper but he already sees the asteroid belt where it kept cover, and where he’d have a chance to make repairs.   
No need to hear what he already knows. He started diagnostics when his comm flashed an incoming warning. 

He continues to ignore it, moving to assess the damage to his engine. And then the damn woman overrides his security and a razor voice cuts through his blessed silence. 

“Come now Loki. Don’t pout. Sullen was never a good look for you. 

“That’s never stopped you Le Fay.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Morgana does not enter Loki’s ship for several hours. Her silence smirked into the negative space between them as she maneuvered them into a safe blind spot within the belt and docked them on a nearby asteroid. 

He grimaces through his work. The circuitry on his thrusters need some creative rewiring. Fucking quantum upgrades.   
The slide of bay doors opening makes him fortify his sense of patience. Le Fay swaggers her graceful stomp to a rhythm of delighted no-nonsense. Loki has his back to her and hears her move to the captain’s chair. He’s sure her flounce lands her in a state of flawless disregard.   
It is the clink that stills his deft fingers. Fuck. 

“Please tell me that’s a bottle of your dear brother’s finest red.” 

Her laughter is the tinkle of shards of glass raining down on marble. 

“No. Its Royal Blood. Proper rum.”

“You pirates. So predictable.” 

The ancient style cork pops him in the back of the head and his head whips to face her as his whole body follows until he’s standing, towers over her throned form. She smirks up at him.   
His first mistake. 

And it is the first of the day, because the thrusters are Badger’s fault.   
The Disgraced Queen takes a long drag from the bottle. Eyes on Loki, one brow cocked. 

“Speaking of pesky brothers who don’t let you near anything of worth, how is Thor?” She extends her arm and holds the rum bottle by the neck by just her fingertips, letting it swing. Loki feels his eye twitch as he snatched the bottle from her. 

“Wouldn’t know, I’ve been busy.” 

“So I hear, what was this about a break in at Stark Enterprises? Oh and that thing over at Asgard Tech? And there were all sorts of speculation around the Alliance break ins. Did you mean to make a fuss, or are you getting sloppy.”

He tosses the bottle back to her and turns to face the mess of wires. That bounty wasn’t his, but if the glory was for the taking he wasn’t going to quell useful rumors. Besides he was the one to tip off Deadpool, and he did tell him to wreak havoc. He can’t be the only one indulging in the satisfaction of proving no matter how good security tech is these days, there’s always a way around it. Or in Deadpool’s case, through it. He hears the shake of the bottle signifying her catch. 

“I hear your brother is doing well for himself. Seems he’s fairly apt at this Empire thing,” she draws out the word ‘thing’ so that its sound would encompass the entirety of Asgard Enterprises. He pulls out some of the wires he needs to replace. And perhaps one wire that shouldn’t have been removed. Fucking Morgana. Well then. A game it is. 

“Please we both know that woman of his runs everything for him. Speaking of annoying consorts, I hear your brother is doing very well as King with Merlin as his head adviser.” 

“We will see how that goes. It’s just one rock.” 

“Speaking of, when was it last that you saw your father.” 

“He’s not my father.”

“He wasn’t you mean. And I’ve protested that enough to know the truth.”

Morgana’s hand clenches the neck of the rum and her nose flares. It’s the closest thing to a flinch he’ll get from her, and they both know she’s shown her hand. But then, it’s only really fun if he can get her to say it. 

“And what truth would that be?”

Ah, a challenge.

“Our keepers were never our true parents.” 

“Yet they kept us.” 

“A dubious kindness at best. And you still haven’t answered my question. When was the last time you saw your father? 

“Probably around the last time you were allowed near the Asgardian home world and any of their galaxy wide ports.” 

Deflection. A block and a jab thrown. And a cheap one at that. Someone’s getting defensive. Loki smirks. He drops the insulated wiring and stands in a fluid motion which spins him to face Morgana. Still lounging in his chair, he stalks over and flitches the rum bottle from her grasp with deft fingers. Taking a swig he offers it back with a grin. 

“I’ve been all over that world and every port they can lay claim since my banishment. We both know pesky things such as ‘on pain of death’ will not keep me, and I don’t doubt, you, out of any place in the damn universe we want to go.”

Line. 

He leans so he places a hand on the arms of the chair, bracing himself to loom over Morgana who pins him with a snarl of displeasure for it.   
“Infamy suits our profession, and I know our faces aren’t plastered across the galaxy’s law enforcement and private contracting sector because they are confident they can keep myself, or your lovely self, out.”

Hook.

Her eyes narrow. A compliment is a ruse in any game they place and really he’s being obvious with his little set up. But if she lets him try, he’ll have to reveal a bit of his hand. One must condition themselves to take a punch so as to better understand an opponent.

“So the timing as to the untimely, or perhaps not timely enough, death of your father is fascinating.” Loki draws out the word ‘father’ like an insult or a curse. Morgana leans forward in Loki’s chair and tilts her head to look evenly down her nose at Loki. 

“And to what timing are you referring to?”

“That the King died the same day a snake, The Asp to be specific, slithered into Camelot’s stronghold and stole a precious prisoner from their nastiest holding cells. They say it was from complications due to wounds he sustained in a recent bout against you my dear. Unforeseen complications while a Regent killing snake was in their midst. Your father was no Cleopatra but once one gets a taste for royalty it’s hard not to sink one’s fangs in” 

Sinker. 

The shadow flits through Morgana’s eyes before he can pin it. And then it’s gone. No matter, this woman learned to breathe through anything thrown at her long ago. And then her mouth curves sharp, a flash of teeth that might has well be fangs. She grasps Loki’s wrists, yanking his hands off his own chair and stands, using the momentum to push him back. She steps to his left, and uses a hand to push him toward his chair, walking to the work-in-progress that is his Comm station, and leans against the edge. Hands spread along the edge so she takes up space as if she owns it.   
“A happy coincidence. It most assuredly freed up options when it comes to my plans. I’d shake the hand of the person who did it.”

“I’m sure you would.” 

Morgana grins and takes another swig, two gulps this time. Her drinking habits are that of a hardened sailor and after a certain debacle in Avalon, no one would deny it. She throws the bottle, and he catches it as he sits, his other hand smoothing his coat so it lay out behind him. They are crowned in leather and steel. This first crown is one he will not forget when the gold and silver of the crowned industries are his. Especially at the sight of the Disgraced Queen wearing her sharp crown better than the fools on the corporation thrones. The only good thing about their positions in this ‘verse. The company is a hell of a lot better than those idiots who were handed the silver platter opportunity to call themselves kings. 

But they are slaves to their ambition. And he’s getting maudlin. He takes a long drag of the bottle under her approving eye. Eyes that soon turn sharp as her tongue with her next comment.  
“I hear your brother kept the mourning for a fortnight.”

“Not my brother.” Loki insists without missing a beat and Morgana continues without paying his interjection any heed. 

“And he has designs on you as the murderer.” 

“Hadn’t you heard, I was as imprisoned as you were exiled at the time of my father’s demise.” 

“Though another popular opinion is his heart gave out over grief as to the death of his beloved wife.” 

Morgana knows the lines drawn in the sand, but this is a game to win, and they are slaves to their ambition. And Loki is on her in a moment. She holds steady against the Comm board, never flinching as he storms from his chair and grips the edge of the Comm board on either side of her hips so he’s leaned in close, noses near touching. He snarls and she idly notices the flecks in his eyes and the slight blue that tinges his skin when he’s in this state. 

“If that pathetic man had loved her half as much as she deserved she wouldn’t be dead now. He may as well have murdered her himself. He wasn’t fast enough. No one was there to save her.”   
“She did not seem a woman in need of saving.” 

“She was the strongest of us all and yet all of us bleed. Everyone one needs saving and I was in a dungeon, chained, rendered helpless.” 

“Do we need saving then?”

Loki starts at that. Realizing his words. And realizing he’d been played. He plays with his food, but Morgana just sinks her teeth in. Her words a hook line and sinker all in one.  
“We my dear, only ever needed to be saved by ourselves. And we did that.”   
____________________________________________________________________________

“Did you ever dream?”

Morgana’s voice is so soft Loki doesn’t recognize it. For the first time Morgana as startled him. Her voice is that of a memory, an echo from a time far earlier in her life.

“I dream. Was that a question as to my psychology as someone who is a different species?”

“No.” 

Loki moves then. He watches her profile. She sits, a queen on a throne no matter where she sits. There are some parts of royalty that are innate. She has the fingers of her left hand to her temples and her right hand lays limp over the edge of the arm of the chair. 

“Then what dreams were you remembering?”

Loki asks as he moves to sit against the edge of the chair. He turns to face away from her, back against the solid metal alloy. 

“I always knew. Even as a child. Just because we don’t have a vocabulary for something doesn’t mean we cannot understand it. It just means we cannot express it to others.”   
Loki reaches up. Then stops. Because he knows. He remembers. 

“The first time it wasn’t Uther. I was shocked by that. I was heartbroken by that. But then I guess that was the point. Arthur I could imagine still loving me. Arthur who gave me allegiance in a castle too big for children and a father too distant for us to understand. It makes sense now. Uther’s betrayal was almost inevitable. But as Arthur strove to please his father at every turn. The true fear I had was to feel Arthur’s disgust. To see him let me go for something I couldn’t cut out with a knife even if I tried. And I did try once.”

Loki grasps her hand. She stutters on a breath and then finds her rhythm again. 

“The first time it was a beheading. But they laid me out on my back so I could see the sky. I thought that was a mercy until I saw it was Arthur himself who would execute me. I had been brave, stoic, spiteful, and defiant until that moment. Then all insults, all promises died. I looked at my brother’s face and saw a stranger staring at me in disgust. I woke up with the swing of the blade. It was that dream that slowly ended the trust between us as siblings. And the worst was Arthur was completely, stupidly, ignorant to it all.”  
Loki intertwines their fingers and turns his head so he can press his lips to her knuckles. 

“Your father remained ignorant to what you are. When he found out, you saw the worst of his spite because of his shock. My father always knew who I was. He taught me his spite in silence. He didn’t want me. He wanted me to be the final conquering of a race he defeated in battle when I was but a child. And his greatest tool was my ignorance to who I am. Where I lost myself in my revelation, I believed I would lose my brother. He had the throne, he had what he wanted. I am the remnant of an enemy.”

“I believe we were both fools. Neither one of us understood who our true keepers were. The thing we both share are blonde, pig headed, idiot brothers that tried like hell to save us too late.” 

“I thought we didn’t need saving.”

“That’s why they were too late.”


End file.
